Kibô: Esperanza
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Yo nací, como todos los digimons, de un huevo. Pero a diferencia de mis compañeros, al principio no quería nacer. Un pequeño one-shot sobre Tokomon y el cómo su amor por Takeru fue lo que le impulsó a romper su cascarón.


**Disclaimer: Tokomon (y sus respectivas fases) y Takeru no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TOEI Animation.**

**KIBÔ**

Yo nací, como todos los digimons, de un huevo. Pero a diferencia de mis compañeros, al principio _no quería_ nacer.

La historia completa sólo la conocí mucho tiempo después, pero básicamente todos contarían lo mismo: alguien nos eligió como compañeros de aquellos niños que debían salvar el Mundo Digital y nos trajeron a la isla File, un reducto del poder de la oscuridad. Así siete huevos de digimon fueron dejados en un prado cercano a la Ciudad del Comienzo, y esperamos mucho tiempo unos junto a los otros a que fuéramos capaces de romper la cáscara.

No recuerdo muy bien quién fue el primero; puede que Motimon, ansioso por conocer su entorno, o la inquieta Tanemon. Lo único que tengo claro es que fueron saliendo uno por uno y yo me quedé rezagado.

No sé muy bien qué razones tuve, eran demasiadas cosas que se mezclaban sin orden lógico. Un día era porque en el exterior hacía frío y allí dentro se estaba muy calentito; otro porque me daba pereza intentar siquiera dañar la cáscara y me limitaba a yacer y a escuchar jugar a los otros cerca de mí. Un día digievolucionaron pero yo seguía en el nivel más primitivo, a gusto en aquel cuerpo que apenas necesitaba nada para sustentarse.

Nada me impulsaba a intentar nacer y arriesgarme al mundo de fuera, incierto y tan grande como el mar que nunca había visto. Posiblemente mis compañeros superaban aquel miedo con la esperanza de ver llegar a sus protegidos, pero yo no estaba seguro de que la presencia de los niños nos reportara algún beneficio.

No hay que pensar que yo no quería a Takeru. ¡Por Leomon, más que a mi propia vida! Y eso que aún no sabía ni cómo era su cara... Pero por aquel entonces me bastaba con saber que existía en algún lugar, viviendo su vida y ajeno a los problemas. Quizás los demás lo ignoraran, pero yo intuía que el día en el que nos encontráramos con los humanos los peligros empezarían a poblar el pacífico jardín en el que habíamos caído y que devastarían un mundo que hasta entonces había permanecido en equilibrio.

Koromon, que había asumido de un modo u otro el liderazgo del grupo, se acercó a hablar conmigo un día en el que la lluvia golpeaba la parte exterior del cascarón.

–Oye, eres el único que no ha salido aún. ¿Por qué no rompes ya el huevo?

Sí, ¿por qué no salía todavía? Me había comido tanto la cabeza que casi había perdido de vista la idea de que en algún momento tendría que salir al mundo exterior.

La razón era más simple de lo que parecía, aunque yo no la hubiera valorado hasta entonces: la estupidez común a humanos y digimons. Los típicos miedos ilógicos que acosan a uno cuando sabe que va a conocer a alguien elemental en su vida. Los había camuflado engañándome a mi mismo con supuestas reflexiones filosóficas y trascendentales, pero sólo eran una máscara para mis propias inseguridades.

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si no le caía bien? ¿Y si se decepcionaba conmigo y decidía buscarse otro compañero? No podría soportarlo...

Así que lo mejor, definitivamente, era quedarse en aquel huevo. Allí no existían problemas de aquel tipo.

"_No quiero salir"_ protesté con tozudez _"El mundo de fuera es peligroso y seguro que todo sale mal"_

Debo admitir que hasta que conocí a Takeru yo era un digimon bastante pesimista.

–Pero no puedes quedarte ahí eternamente... -murmuró Koromon, aparentemente confundido-. Así nunca conocerás a tu compañero -a partir de ahí empezó a divagar sobre lo muy maravilloso que era su elegido y las ganas que tenía de conocerle-. Yo sé que Taichi es un chico estupendo y con un gran arrojo para enfrentarse al peligro. Seguro que juntos conseguimos hacer muchas cosas...

Pero las palabras de Koromon sonaban más bien vacías. ¡Si él tampoco había visto un humano en su vida!

En fin... Me dejaron en paz por una larga temporada. A veces sentía un efímero chispazo de culpabilidad cuando los oía moverse de aquí para allá con mi huevo a cuestas, protegiéndome de las tormentas y del sol más inclemente. En ocasiones los notaba aguardando a mi alrededor, como si esperaran que recuperar la cordura de pronto y me decidiera a salir. Al final esperaban en vano y terminaban alejándose.

El siguiente en soltarme la charla fue Tsunamon. De algún modo yo sabía que su compañero y el mío tenían alguna relación, pero eso no iba a provocar que sus palabras surtieran más efecto que las de Koromon.

–Venga: sál, por favor -susurró con timidez-. ¿De verdad no quieres conocer a tu compañero? El mío es serio y silencioso, pero toca una música preciosa y sé que en el fondo está lleno de afecto.

"_Déjame"_ gruñí.

Tsunamon terminó alejándose también, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que también acudieron Yocomon, Bukamon y todos los demás. Todos me explicaban cosas sobre sus humanos, quizás esperanzados de que eso me animara y me decidiera a hacer lo que se esperaba de mí.

Un día, cuando entrevía el sol a través de una diminuta rendija del huevo, me di cuenta de casi sabía más sobre los otros humanos que sobre el mío.

Porque... ¿qué sabía yo de Takeru? Que lo querría locamente, eso era obvio. Que era un niño deseoso de amor que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Que era incapaz de ser malicioso y que destilaba inocencia e ingenuidad.

Pero eso no era suficiente, me dije con desesperación.

¿Cómo sonaría su llanto? ¿Qué cosas soñaría en el abrazo de la noche? ¿Sería el mayor del grupo o quizás el más pequeño? ¿Sería su risa tan deliciosa como la imaginaba? ¿De qué color eran sus ojos?

Me removí inquieto dentro del cascarón. _"No es suficiente. Cualquier cosa será insuficiente..."_

Se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El huevo ya no parecía un reducto de paz y armonía, sino una prisión que me impedía conocer más sobre Takeru.

"_Takeru, Takeru..."_ repetí incesantemente. Sólo ansiaba conocerle, sólo deseaba abrazarle y cuidarle. Comprenderle, ser su mejor amigo.

Ya no importaban los peligros que me acecharan fuera. Una vez conociera a Takeru no me iba a separar más de él: me uniría a él como una segunda mitad. Creceríamos juntos en todos los sentidos y correríamos grandes aventuras, y cuando uno llorara el corazón del otro se partiría, y nuestras risas se elevarían a coro cuando nos sintiéramos felices.

Me erguí cuanto pude, decidido a acabar con aquella farsa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había pretendido negarme que me importaba más estar con Takeru que protegerme yo mismo? Soy el digimon más imbécil del mundo.

Algo se rompió entre dentro y fuera. Un crujido, un hilo de luz que penetró por una rotura y las risas de los otros digimons congelándose en el exterior. Los sentí cuchichear y luego contener la respiración mientras yo forjeceaba contra la cáscara.

Fue una de las luchas más duras de mi vida, quizás más que la que me enfrentó a Piedmon: al menos en aquel momento así me pareció. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el cascarón era tan duro y frío, y de pronto lo que me había protegido durante tanto tiempo se convirtió en una opresiva garra que intentaba asfixiarme. Pensé que quizás se trataba de un castigo divino, del tipo _"no has querido salir hasta ahora pues ahora ahí te quedas"_. Nunca en mi vida he pasado tanto miedo.

–¡Vamos...! -chilló Bukamon desde fuera, animándome.

–¡Tú puedes...! -se le unió Yocomon.

Todos estaban allí fuera, expectantes, deseando que pronto estuviera entre ellos. Una razón más para ser libre, para _vivir_.

Cerré los ojos y emplee todas mis fuerzas en ello. Idealicé mil veces el rostro de Takeru, su sonrisa y sus manos, sus ojos cándidos y agradables. No podía esperar más, tenía que verlo ya. Ya había esperado suficiente.

Con un crujido estruendoso, la parte superior del huevo se desprendió y una luz blanca y cegadora me bañó por completo.

Me asomé tímidamente al borde del cascarón, y vi una extensión de hierba tan verde que daban ganas de quedarse allí para siempre. Y encima de mí un cielo de un azul inmenso, con una nubes blancas y esponjosas que parecían algodón. Los digimons estallaron en vítores y empezaron a rodearme, saltando de alegría y chillando de emoción. Se me lanzaron encima a base de abrazos y besos, y me sentí más dichoso y lleno de expectativas que nunca. Casi inmediatamente, digievolucioné en Tokomon.

Tuve que esperar sólo un poco más. Aquel mismo día Takeru cayó del cielo.

Una pequeña esperanza de ojos claros.

--

Han pasado casi tres décadas desde entonces. Takeru tiene treinta y seis años y dos hijos. El pequeño es idéntico a él, tanto que a veces siento añoranza de la época en la que saltábamos con despreocupación por la Ciudad del Comienzo. El mayor, en cambio, es clavado a su madre, y también parece haber heredado su manía de llevar el silbato a todas partes.

Uno puede pensar que las cosas han cambiado después de tantos años de compañía, habiendo muerto las ilusiones infantiles y siendo sustituidas por la calma y la estabilidad típicas de la madurez. Sin embargo aún ahora, cuando Hikari y Gatomon han salido y los niños están en el colegio, me deslizo hasta el estudio de Takeru y le veo sentado frente al ordenador, tratando de recordar cada detalle del mundo digital para plasmarlo en caracteres.

A pesar de su rostro adulto, ninguna cana vetea su cabello eternamente rubio. Y cuando se gira y me sonríe, me doy cuenta de que nada ha cambiado, que sus ojos siguen siendo los de un niño eterno.

Me dejo caer en sus brazos y él me acaricia la cabeza como siempre ha hecho. Sus manos, si bien más grandes, siguen siendo igual de cálidas. Me duermo lentamente en el recuerdo de aquellas aventuras que, muy posiblemente, no volverán.

No obstante, la felicidad de haberlas vivido sigue ahí, inmutable. Estar con Takeru es mi premio personal.

Mi esperanza.


End file.
